Welcome to the framework
by Iron cheeks
Summary: Coulson is a teacher inside the framework. Being a teacher is easy, most of the time. Except when your student is Clint Barton. Please read and review. One shot.


**welcome to the framework**

Phil Coulson swore in his head as the coffee machine in the teachers lounge was broke. He sighed as he resided to his classroom. He passed a couple of his students on the way, giving a few friendly smiles and 'hail hydras'. Coulson finally relaxed as he got to his classroom, there he could have me time.

He jumped slightly when he unlocked the door revealing one of his sophomore students, Clint Barton. "Clint I told you, school hasn't started yet. This is me time", I explained to him. He had a grey hoodie on and had his head lying on the desk. "Please sir", Clint's voice was gasped. He looked up revealing that his right eye was bruised and swollen shut, his lip was bust and he had bruises on his neck in the shape on hands. "Clint", I sighed taking in the damage. "Not this again, you need to tell me who keeps doing this to you, they need to be reported". Clint shifted slightly. The thought of the person being taken away by hydra unsettled him. He was close with this person. "You can't report them!" His voice was threatening almost.

This wasn't the first time Clint had picked Coulson's lock and was in class before he was. In fact he did it most days, even if history wasn't his first class, he was there in the classroom before 7:30am. Except he was only rarely bet up.

"Do you have your essay on the doctor finished? At least I can correct it while we're waiting", Coulson suggested to Clint attempting to break the silence. "I'll do it now", Clint sighed pulling out his copy and history book. He had coloured in the hydra and made it purple. It didn't look half as scary in purple. Coulson chuckled. "It's a shame you can't do homework at home".

"You know he's crazy right? The doctor. He does experiments on living people and doesn't feel any regret whatsoever", Clint ranted on while writing a text book A grade essay. "I'd be careful what you say Clint", Coulson warned him. He'd seen enough rebels been taken out in the middle of class. God knows where they're brought to.

They stayed there in silence for a while, except this time it was a bit more of a comfortable silence. Clint working on his essay and Coulson working on his lesson plan for the month. "Here", Clint said as he handed Coulson his essay. "Thank you Clint, hail hydra", said Coulson as he took the paper. "Yeah whatever" Clint responded refusing to hail something that was trying kill him. "I'm going to have to give you a b for this essay", Coulson mumbled. He was rather taken back by Clint's reaction. "Why?" Clint asked trying to remain calm.

"Because it was homework and you did it in class Clint, that means 15% off the overall grade", Coulson explained while reading the essay. "I can't get another b", Clint choked out while rubbing his neck. Coulson looked up at him, and it finally clicked. "It's your dad", it was more of statement than a question. "Everyone deserves a whip from a belt once in a while, that's how they learn respect", he recited. Coulson changed the grade to an A. The kid had enough bruises.

Coulson always told himself to never get involved with the students lives but it cants be right for a kid to be left in a home where it's being abused, can it? Hydra wouldn't do that right? Coulson's eyes darted for the phone. Clint sighed, "don't even bother. My dads friends with the doctors father. He's share his beliefs". Clint sat back down at his desk seconds before the bell rang. He did that every day. I swear the kid has an internal clock like a bird.

As the class went on, Clint sat with his head down the entire time. Until there was a knock on the door. Coulson opened it revealing two hydra agents. "We're looking for Clint Barton", they announced. I gulped, anyone else I could deal with. Clint had enough to deal with in life. Maybe they'd treat him better. Clint looked up when he heard his name. The entire class started whispering, switching between talking about the bruises to why he was taken. "Coulson help", Clint pleaded one last time. Coulson couldn't help but look away. "Hail hydra!" The guards recited as they left and Coulson and the class recited it back. Coulson sighed and continued the class.

He only really felt the guilt the next morning when Clint wasn't there. Then a crazy woman who claimed that this isn't the real world, came in claiming that she knew me.

Then later on that day, Coulson got into his car, "hey", someone in the back whispered. He turned around, "are you with the other person, this is not okay". It was very dark, he could barely see her face, "Coulson I need you to remember me". Coulson sighed. "I'm sorry we haven't meet".

"We have, please, remember me", she pleaded with him. She was as crazy as the other girl. "No this isn't real, you're not here", he said as he gripped his head. "I am", the girl interjected, "I am". Coulson groaned. She continued, "please remember me". He tried his best to think, then he looked up at her through the rear mirror. "I'm sorry, I don't".

The girl sighed, "it's not your fault..its just that you're the person that I go to when things get heavy, and this world is scary. Nothing makes sense and you're the closest thing I have to family. So I just hope that deep down you feel it too". Something triggered in him. "Daisy?"

After Simmons, the not so crazy girl, had explained everything to Coulson, he took a seat. Something about Clint Barton, he couldn't get it out of his head. "Were we close in the real world?" Coulson asked Daisy and Simmons. They nodded and Daisy replied, "like family".

"Did I know a Clint Barton?" Coulson asked them. They both smirked. "He's an avenger, it's like a superhero thing they have going on. He's really good with a bow and arrow, his name is hawkeye. Why do you remember him?" Simmons answered him. "He was a student of mine, Hydra took him..yesterday. He felt familiar to me. He..he wasn't in a good shape going with them. Whatever we do we're finding him".


End file.
